Frosted Shatter
by 5abunnylover
Summary: When Toshiro Hitsugaya's heath drastically plummets, the human world is his last refuge. He didn't choose it though, because when Hyourinmaru shatters it becomes impossible to live in the Soul Society. Disaster continues to ensue as Toshiro becomes weaker by the day. And then it stops. And Toshiro becomes human.
1. Chapter 1

**Bunny here! This is my first fanfiction so please be nice. I know I haven't spelt all the names right (Japanese names arn't easy you know!) As well as the simplified english dub translations for some things like Captain rather than taicho and. My friend is going to edit so I'll repost that when she finishes. Please review!**

**BUNNY**

Silently, squad ten advanced. The whole squad had the mission involving hunting down and killing a group of renegades living near where Tenth Squads Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya once lived, before becoming a Shinigami. As promised, over the years of working for the Soul Society, Toshiro visited his grandmother every few years to make sure she was ok. She was the first to relies something was up.

Toshiro gave the signal to advance and his lieutenant Rangiku Matsimoto nodded, her team readying their Zanpaktou. They were going to stealthy take the renegades out, there was no need to upset the locals. Toshiro sensed someone behind him and he prepared to attack. "Captain, the targets aren't here. They already left." His seventh seat, Haruko, explained. Toshiro closed his eyes to think for a moment. He opened them fast when he felt reiatsu surge near him. It came from Haruko who had unlocked his Zanpaktou.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes when he was silently surrounded by what was supposed to be his loyal team. "What are you doing?" Toshiro demanded, gripping Hyrimaru a bit tighter. "We believe, Captain, that you as a child is unfit to lead." Haruko said while the others laughed. "I am no child!" Toshiro said loudly enough in hopes his second in command would hear him. The traitors ran at Toshiro, him easily blocking each attack. He didn't bother going into shikai, holding his own against the traitors. Without even a scratch, he rendered his team unconscious, thinking of the possibilities that they were being controlled. "Forgive me, Captain Hitsugaya." Haruko said as he stabbed Toshiro though the abdomen. Just as he did, Toshiro killed him. He looked down at his now red hiyori. Rangiku, followed by the rest of the squad came to him, some checking on the unconscious traitors. "No one was there, Sir. What happened here? Captain, your hurt!" Matsimoto exclaimed. "My whole team attacked me. Only one was killed. Take the others to Squad Four. I don't know if they were being controlled or doing it with their own free will." The captain explained, not caring so much about his own wound.

Only an hour later, Toshiro knocked on his childhood home. Slowly, a old frail women opened the door and smiled. "Grandma." Toshiro greeted, bowing slightly. His grandmother laughed. "Toshiro, come inside." She forced him in despite his protests of only intending a short visit. "Momo only came yesterday. She seems well! What about you Toshiro?" The old women asked, proud of the two she had raised. "I am good." He lied. "You know the rules, Toshiro." She laughed while making tea. "No stressing about work when your here." He smiled softly. "Wouldn't dream of it." Toshiro said, enjoying her blabber on about the new gardening she had been doing. She stopped mid sentence. "Toshiro, are you okay my dear?" She asked. He took a sip of tea and nodded, not knowing why she stopped. "Your eyes just seem cloudy today." She noticed, continuing her stories.

By the time Toshiro left, it was dark outside. "Captain." Matsimoto saluted. Ages ago, she was ordered to get him for an emergency meeting. She didn't tell him, if only so he wouldn't leave the lonely woman. When she did tell him however, he wasn't impressed.

When he walked through Squad Ones barricades, he prepared for the captain commanders wrath. The captains had already gathered, the three squads with missing captains being shown by their lieutenants. Toshiro was the last one to appear, even Ukitake being there. "Explain yourself, Captain Hitusgaya!" Yamamoto demanded. "My lieutenant didn't inform me a meeting was being held." Toshiro said, bowing before taking his position of the Gotei Thirteen.

Yamamoto continued the meeting, brushing over what Toshiro had missed. He was asked the situation of his squad and informed them the extent of the betrayal within his squad. "Did the traitors say anything?" Ukitake asked. The short captain hesitated. "One said I was unfit to be captain because I was a child." He said truthfully. Kenpachi Zarakie cracked up at that. "And is that true?" Yamamoto ignored the hysterical madman. "No sir." Toshiro said, bowing ever so slightly. When he did, he stumbled a few steps before regaining his posture, embarrassed that such a thing happened. Zarakie laughed more and Byakua watched him carefully. "Would it be called for if I said that unless Captain Hitusgaya can keep balanced, that he would be better off resting until tomorrow." The captain of squad six said.

Yamamoto thought about it, stroking his beard. "Hitusgaya, are you sure your okay to be here?" He asked questionably. Toshiro hesitated, not sure if it was best to adjourn for the night. "I'm fine." Toshiro lied, ignoring his now thumping head. Momo kept a worried eye on him, afraid he was overworking himself again. It was only a few minutes later when Toshiro stumbled again, this time landing on the floor. Yamamoto narrowed his eyes and allowed both Momo and Unohana to rush to his aid. The other captains and lieutenants staying silent. When Unohana got to him, Toshiro was wincing, his face riddled with sweat and stress.

Momo held him still while Unohana began examining his body with her now glowing hands. She was expecting to find signs of exhaustion or something similar but there was nothing. Yamamoto ordered the young captain to not return unless he is completely well and Momo helped him outside. "What did you do, lil'Shiro?" She asked, supporting his weight. "I'm fine." Toshiro said gritting his teeth. He ignored how worried she was, only letting her help him to his barricades, where Matsimoto was 'taking a break' from the paper work which was still stacked high.

She was about to complain about being bored when she turned to see Momo holding Toshiro up. "Captain!" Matsimoto said shocked. Toshiro told Momo to leave, that he had it covered, but she didn't seem convinced. "Momo, leave." Toshiro said sternly, leaning against the door frame to his office. "But your sick!" Momo complained. "I'ld be offended if you stay." He said, wanting her to either go back to the meeting or go home. She eventually left and Matsimoto sighed. "You know, she's just trying to help." She leaned on his desk. "I don't need help, especially not from a bed wetter lieutenant." Toshiro said. Matsimoto rolled her eyes. Though a child prodigy, Toshiro still had a few things to learn about being nice.

Toshiro swallowed what pride he had left to ask Matsimoto to help him to bed. That earned a laugh. He convinced her to go to the meeting to represent their squad in case of important matters in the meeting. "Vice Captain Matsimoto, please be sure not to cause any more interruptions." Rangiku nodded at the captain commanders request. She noticed Momo watching her. "He's okay." She mouthed and Momo looked relived.

"Your too innocent!" Matsimoto accused and Kira blushed as she downed another cup of Sake. "What happened with Captain Hitsugaya?" He asked, sipping his own sake. He was already tingly inside. She frowned and turned serious for a moment before laughing whole heartily. "He's probably just over tired again. Wouldn't be the first time he fainted from exhaustion. Hell, it's probably not the last either!" Matsimoto giggled and poured another cup and topped up Kira's while she was at it. The blond frowned. "At least you have a captain." He sulked. Matsimoto sighed, hitting him on the head playfully. "You can take mine any day. He's such a jerk! He always makes me do all the paperwork while he faints from exhaustion!" Matsimoto fumed. "I haven't shown you my new collection!" She said proudly. Kira paled.

"This isn't nescersary." Kira said quietly as a drunk Matsimoto dragged him down the hallways of her division. She burst though the door but hesitated. Her mind tried to normalize to think rationally. "Captain!" She cried, running towards Toshiro's small body that was limp on the floor. The woman carefully took off his Zanpaktou to lay him on his back. Discarded paperwork was all over the desk and floor. He must have tried going back to work already.

Kira, the for once _less_ drunk, sent a butterfly to message Unohana to come. Matsimoto narrowed her eyes, glancing at Hyrimaru. The sword was frosting over. Shocked, she touched Toshiro's pale skin. It was freezing. She was about to get a blanket, her drunk mind forgetting he was naturally ice, but she hesitated. Looking at his captain hiyori, which was still bloodstained, she remembered how he was attacked during the mission. On a whim, she took of hiyori and upper half of his clothes and just stared at his well refined chest. Where he had been stabbed, a deep purple mark marked a few centimetres bigger than his injury, which was a lot on his short body.

Even when two fourth squad members came with a stretcher, Toshiro breathed heavily. He was really sick. He was dying. Matsimoto noticed his increased breathing when he was lifted. His turquoise eyes shakily opened, his head straightening a bit. "Matsi... Moto?" Toshiro heaved, phyisicly and mentally exhausted. "Yes Captain?" She came closer. "Don't think your getting out of paperwork." He said. She pouted and Kira laughed.

Despite being busy with other patients since Kenpachi's squad got into another fight, Unohana put all her treatments on hold, more concerned with Toshiro's condition. Upon hearing of his arrival, she went immiedetly to his room hoping to find out what was wrong. Isane was already there, commanding officers to put up a healing barrier. Unohana hesitated for a heartbeat, seeing his fast growing purple scar.

Unohana had seen many people suffering in her time as a doctor, but none that survived had been in as much pain and distress as Toshiro was right now. She wasn't so sure she could save him. Toshiro saw his sword leaning against a wall. He reached for it uselessly. He gave a scream when Hyrimaru shattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading though! I understand how I spelt several names wrong and things like that so I fixed them up. Please please review, even if it's saying my story is horrible. Enjoy, chapter two!**

**BUNNY**

Chapter Two

The doctors froze, looking at the remains of the ice zanpaktou. Unless you were a normal soul or a Shinigami, it's impossible to stay in the soul society. As if to prove this, Toshiro began fading away. He was silent, wide eyes crying. It seemed so out of character for Toshiro to show any emotion, especially pain, but he would be dead in minutes, both feet suddenly gone. Then his knees. He was disappearing. Just like that. Unohana made a decision. "Get him to the gate. I don't care what you have to do just get him out of the Soul Society." She ordered. Isane hesitated, only for a second before bolting outside.

Upon hearing the situation, Yamamoto allowed an immediate departure despite usual need to process each time a gate was opened. By the time Unohana picked Toshiro up, his legs were completely gone. He was terrified and had every reason to be. Toshiro's body went limp just as the gate opened. He honestly looked like a young, wounded, child. It came as a surprise to Kisuke Urahara when without warning, his makeshift gate to the Soul Society opened to reveal a dying Captain in Unohana's arms. His legs were gone, as if just dissolved. Kisuke put down his fan. "Get Tessai." He ordered Jinta.

The decay in Toshiro's body seemed to stop when they passed the gate. He still was in a terrible state. The gate closed behind them and Unohana carefully laid Toshiro down. All jokes aside, Kisuke looked up at Unohana after briefly examining him. "Why did you bring him here? Wouldn't it be better to stay in the Soul Society?" He asked seriously. "Hyourinmaru shattered. He's no longer a Shinigami." She replied. It was so sudden and so unbelievable. Just like that, Toshiro's whole existence changed. "What happened?" Was his next question. "I was hoping you would know. I've never heard of a zanpaktou shattering, while the patient was still alive. Have you?" Kisuke shook his head, thinking. "Previous symptoms?" Kisuke looked at Toshiro when he whimpered in his sleep, face riddled with pain. "Fainting mainly. But that was only a few hours ago. Before then, he was fine. He was stabbed by an unknown Zanpaktou, if that helps?" It wasn't often Unohana depended on others in the medical field.

Kisuke narrowed his eyes. "When?" He demanded, suddenly standing up. "I think early yesterday." She reported. Kisuke left her alone with Toshiro as he went to scavenge though his soul society reports about zanpaktou's. When both Tessai and Unohana worked on healing Toshiro, his breathing calmed and steadied. Eventually, they both decided that was all they could do for him and laid him down in the spare room of the shop, Kisuke still working on understanding just what had happened. He picked up a certain report. He tipped his hat ever so slightly, finding a promising report. At first glance, the photos of the injuries sustained from this particular Zanpaktou were consistent with Toshiro's. Just to make sure, he took the report with him to Toshiro's room.

When Kisuke touched the sliding door to the guest room. He hesitated. It was completely frosted over, cold to the touch. Getting out his fan, Kisuke entered. Toshiro, it seemed, was still completely unconscious. Kisuke tutted. "This is the last time I'm letting an ice shinigami here again." He muttered, noting how the whole room was frozen. Kisuke narrowed his eyes, seeing Toshiro shivering under a thin blanket. Shinigami specializing in certain elements are meant to be impervious to their effects, so Toshiro shouldn't be able to feel the cold at all nether lone be freezing. An icicle from the roof dripped down on Toshiro's face. His muscles tensed and eye slowly opened. He stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Where am I?" He demanded sitting up in a split second. His hands, now shaking, went to the empty spot where his legs were meant to be. He remembered fainting in his office and then being taken to Squad Four. "Hyourinmaru." He breathed, turning his gaze to Kisuke. Kisuke stayed silent for a beat. There was no easy way to explain losing a Zanpaktou, especially if you don't know it might be gone forever. "It disappeared." Kisuke said truthfully, not using his normally playful voice. Toshiro closed his eyes, hand subconsciously going to his scar from the stabbing. His bare chest reveled the ever expanding purple mark, now almost reaching where his heart was.

"Miss Orihime Inoue can probably bring back your legs if you want." Kisuke said, hoping to help the young Captain. "Your Kisuke Urahara right? What am I doing here?" Toshiro asked, trying to stay calm. He shivered. It was the strangest feeling, waking up in an icy room (Which actually happened frequently to him), while shivering which is the normal reaction to the cold, or so he had been told. "Hitsugaya-san... We think you may have lost all your shinigami powers." Kisuke said 's world just stopped. What wad this man playing at? Did he think saying such a thing was just a joke? "I don't believe you." Toshiro stated, not caring about being nice. "Hitsugaya-San, I swear it's the truth. I can get Captain Unohana can vouch for me if need be." Kisuke said, he himself cold in the icy room. "I am Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the 10th devision of the thirteen court guard squads. I can't just lose my powers. My whole squad depends on me!" Toshiro said angrily although deep down he knew it was the truth. "Do you know who stabbed you?" Kisuke asked, trying to get back on business. "Haruko Izaya, seventh seat of Squad Ten." Toshiro said, hand gently going over where his legs were meant to be. "Do you know what Zanpaktou he owned?" After getting all the information he could get from Toshiro, Kisuke left him to absorb the harsh reality of his now destroyed body. Running a hand though his snow white hair, Toshiro over analyzed his situation completely, understanding perfectly that either Matsumoto or someone else would success him and he could never again return to the soul society and never see his grandma again. If anything, knowing she would be lonely broke his heart the most.

Toshiro winced, his scar slowly creeping up. It was almost like absolutely nothing would save him from it, he was glad at least Unohana limited the pain. But what about Hinamori? And Matsumoto? Surly at least them would notice his disappearance... Matsumoto would just drink more while Momo cried as she told his Grandma about him never coming back. It had been hours since had come to the human world, almost all of it spent useless in bed. Toshiro felt a hot tear run down his face against the cold cold air. You pathetic excuse for a captain! He screamed at himself. Head Captain Yamamoto wouldn't give into the pain in the first place while Soi-fon wouldn't get injured and Unohana knowing what to do and overcoming it easily. Byakua fueled by pride and strength would be the same as Squad Fours Captain. As for Ukitake and Kyrokou, they would have each other to lean on and wouldn't keep fainting from the pain like Toshiro. Komamura would detect the traitor, before it was to late and Kenpachi would just laugh his way though it. But what about Toshiro? He was the only Captain who probably couldn't overcome his situation. Toshiro felt more ice melt around him. His eyes went to his legs again, where his body disappeared when he lost his Shinigami powers. He must of had enough reiatsu to freeze over the room but that was the extent of it, even that now gone. The remains of the whole reason for his existence just melting around him.

There was a knock on the door. "You may come." Toshiro called quietly, not trusting himself with much more. A bouncy red hair female came in smiling, hoping to cheer up who ever was inside. Her face fell when she saw him. Orihime had only met Toshiro a few time but right now his face just looked dead and defeated. She tried smiling though it didn't reach her eyes. It was so hard to look at Toshiro without thinking he's a poor boy rather than Captain. "Inoue." He greeted slightly bowing. She laughed. "Hitsugaya-San, just call me Orihime." She said coming closer. Toshiro closed his turquoise eyes for a few seconds to deal with the sudden pain. "I can help!" The human said cheerfully. On request, Toshiro lowered himself to lying down and Orihime rolled up his Shinigami pants to reveal the injury which had no blood, as if his legs just were gone. Toshiro let the calming feeling surge though his body as she commanded her powers to try and take back his legs from the past. "I'm really sorry if I cause you any pain." Orihime said. Toshiro smiled. "I'm fine." He replied in the way he said it before all this happened. While she healed him, he thought of the conversation with Kisuke. Toshiro had known about the traitors Zanpaktou. Which means that somehow, the sword Haruko was using wasn't his own. Somehow, he had someone else's zanpaktou which is why Toshiro was in this mess. You see, Haruko had a simple Zanpaktou specializing in light, so that wouldn't poison his body like it had. He must of used this other sword by the name of Shi O Naite, Crying Death, which caused a virus to plague the body when contact was made. There had been no report of survivors from the ancient sword which existed nearly before Head Captain Yamamoto was born.

Toshiro looked to the door when he heard a sound. It was laughing, probably coming from the shop. "Hitsugaya-San, I'm not finished healing you!" Orihime said when he got up on his shaky legs. Leaning on the wall for support. He opened the door and stumbled over to where the shop and house connect. He heard a female voice he didn't recognize. "When we're done here, can we go to the soccer field, Karin-Chan?" She said. Karin? Toshiro walked though the arch, spotting two girls, one with short black hair the other long brown. "Ooh! You didn't tell me there was a cute guy!" The stranger swooned, looking at Toshiro. Karin turned looking at him. "Kurosaki?" Toshiro said, masking his shock. "Ah, Hitsugaya-San, you should be in bed." Kisuke said in a playful tone, fluttering his fan. "Toshiro? Why are you here?" Karin Kurosaki asked, putting down the item she was holding. "And what happened to your chest?" He hesitated at her questions. Her human friend came closer and Toshiro got a look at her, long brown hair going down her back, long bangs bordering her smiling face. "You know Cute Boy?!" Karin's friend said excitedly. "Uh, he's Toshiro Hitsugaya. A friend..." Karin said nervously, cautious not to mention how he was a Shinigami. "He hangs out with my brother sometimes." Karin said truthfully.

"Nice to meet you, Toshiro! I'm Mai!" The girl said, bowing enthusiastically. "Uh, nice to meet you." Toshiro bowed back, struggling to keep his balance. "Why do you have white hair?" Mai asked. "I dyed it." Toshiro said bored with this overly enthusiastic girl. Mai kinda reminded him of a pink haired lieutenant... "We were just going to go to soccer. Wanna come Toshiro?" Karin offered, getting the usual groceries for Yuzu. Kisuke added the charges, not commenting on Toshiro's offer. "I don't think so... I'm a bit busy..." He said. Mai frowned. "Oh come on Toshiro! It'l be fun!" Mai complained. Toshiro began walking away. "Toshiro, please?" Karin asked. Toshiro looked down. "Why don't you go Hitsugaya-San?" Kisuke said. "It might take your mind of things..." The man said, handing Karin a extra sweet for Yuzu. "I'll be there in a second." Toshiro said quietly, walking away.

"Karin-Chan, what's up with Cute Boy?" Mai asked. Kisuke laughed whole heartily. "Hitsugaya-San is always like that. He can be a bit moody." Kisuke looked down when a black cat meowed. Yoruichi licked his hand and padded away to where Toshiro was just leaning against a wall, in between the shop and his room. "You can borrow some clothes." Yoruichi said in the manly voice, still being a cat. Toshiro didn't answer. "You are going right?" She said. "What's the point? Hanging out with Kurosaki probably means we would bump into Ichigo and I'm not interested in explaining what happened." Toshiro said, crossing his arms. "Ichigo is going though the same thing as you! He's now a normal human after his fight with Aizen. He can help you." Yoruichi said. "Or he'd just bug me." Toshiro sighed. The cat cocked her head. "You think your all alone, because of your friends in the Soul Society might never see you again." She stated. "No, I don't care about them." Toshiro said, turning away. "I was a Captain. I know what it feels like to abandon my squad." She continued. Toshiro spun around. "I would never abandon Squad Ten!" He yelled. "I had no choice in the matter! I'm sure Matsumoto is handling this just fine so leave me alone!" He walked away, still leaning against the wall but able to walk a little farther unaided.

Karin looked up when Toshiro came outside wearing a casual shirt and pants. "Hi Cute Boy!" Mai said happily, not hearing the argument. "It's Cap- I mean just call me Hitsugaya." Toshiro said. "No fair! Karin-Chan calls you Toshiro!" Mai complained in a whiney tone. "Fine call me whatever, just don't call me 'boy'. I'm older than you." He said. "Yet your shorter?" Mai laughed historically. Toshiro glared at Karin. "Why do you hang out with her?" He demanded, not sure what the tomboy saw in her hyper friend. "She's new at school. Oh, and she's really good at soccer!" Karin claimed. "Nearly as good as you Toshiro." She said. He raised his eyebrow slightly but didn't actually care much. Both Karin and Mai talked for the whole walk to the local park but Toshiro honestly wasn't listening anymore. He was tempted to just leave them and Shun Po away. Then he noticed he couldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Karin sighed looking over to Toshiro who was leaning against the soccer goal looking bored. "I thought you said he liked soccer." Mai whined. Juggling the soccer ball between her feet and knees, Karin made her way to short Shinigami. "Are you in your gigai?" She asked out of the blue, focusing on the ball. "No." Toshiro replied simply. "Then why don't I sense any reiatsu from you?" Truthfully, his scar had bothered her since she saw him in the shop. That and she had no idea a Captain level Shinigami was there, not counting Kisuke and Tessai. Toshiro leaned his head back, looking at the suddenly cloudy sky. "Because I don't have any spiritual pressure any more." Toshiro walked away, hands in pockets. From sheer surprise, Karin lost control over the ball, letting it drop and roll away. "Toshiro, wait!" Karin called after him uselessly. The soccer ball slowed to a stop a few meters away. Karin jogged over to it and looked back to where Toshiro was still walking away. With all her might, Karin kicked it in his direction trusting in his skill to be able to kick it back or at least dodge it. Instead, it hit him on the back of the head and he continued walking unfazed. Karin just watched him leave. "Fine! Go then!" She growled and crossed her arms. "Cute boy sure is boring." Mai commented.

She noticed Karin was glaring at Toshiro. "Earth to Karin-Chan." Mai said, waving her hand near Karin's face. "I need to go get dinner. I'll see you tomorrow." Karin said absentmindedly, walking away. "But dinners not for another hour!" Mai said, unhappy with being left alone. She huffed. Ever since seeing this Toshiro guy, Karin had been acting strange. Mai figured there was something between the two, something that she didn't , his teal eyes were enchanting, but his cold attitude needed some work. Just the way he reacted when Mai called him cute boy, he seemed like he was going to say something but decided against it. Something was different about the boy, and Mai wanted to know what.

"Oh, hey Karin." Yuzu greeted, looking up from the recipe book she was reading. "Hey." Karin replied, going straight to her room. She sat on her bed, trying to absorb what Toshiro had said. Did it mean he was the same as Ichigo? That for once in his life was completely human? It seemed impossible for a shinigami captain just to lose his powers. Something big must of happened. "Hey, Karin, have you seen my school book?" Ichigo came in. "Oi, Karin? You okay?" He asked worriedly. "Uh, spirits are just annoying me again." She lied. Ever since Ichigo had lost his powers, Karin seemed to become stronger with lost souls frequently and it was really annoying since she didn't care about them like Ichigo would. Today though, she had only seen one and was quiet happy about that. That was just before seeing Toshiro.

"Oh, whatever." Ichigo said, pretending not to care about being a normal human now. There was a tense silence.

Karin and Ichigo turned when Yuzu called them to dinner. Karin took the chance to get away from her brother and the uneasy feel between the two. Even their dad Isshin was there for dinner and he happily filled the tension by news from work and horrible jokes he had come up with. When he stopped to eat some food, Karin spoke. "I'm worried about Toshiro." She confessed. "As in Captain Toshiro, the Shinigami?" Ichigo asked, secretly hoping it was another Toshiro though he knew it wasn't. "Yeah. I went to get groceries from Urahara and Toshiro was there." She said putting a clump of rice into her mouth as if she wasn't talking about a death god, but about a friend. "So? Shinigami always come to the human world." Isshin dismissed, annoyed that she destroyed all his efforts to cheer them up. "But when I was talking to him, he said he lost his powers." Time froze in the Kurosaki house. Other then Ichigo and Isshin, it was unheard of for a Shinigami to lose their powers, and both of them did so knowingly using the final Getsugatenshou. So why would Toshiro, an ice user and natural born Shinigami, become human?

"I'm going to go see Toshiro." Ichigo said, leaving his dinner. Karin stood up fast. "No! I don't think he'd like that! Ichi-Nee, remember how he's always angry with you? I doubt he would change his mind now." Karin said. Ichigo just stopped. Still facing the other way, Ichigo spoke. "Then why did you tell us without letting us help him?" Karin stayed silent. "Because I don't know what to do." She confessed. "I know he's hurting. He's my friend but I can't do anything. I just didn't know who to turn to." Her fists were shaking, hair covering eyes. "You can count on me." Ichigo said, hugging her closely. "Karin." Isshin said quietly. She was crying. She never cried.

"Urahara! Come out, I need to talk to you!" Ichigo called, knocking on the shops door. Ururu opened it shyly, bowing slightly. "I'm afraid he is not here." The girl said. "Then get Toshiro." Ururu hesitated. Ichigo hadn't been here since he lost his powers and he comes back to see Toshiro? How did he know the Captain was here? When she didn't move out the way, Ichigo barged pass her. "Ichi-Nee!" Karin exclaimed, apologizing to shocked Ururu. "Toshiro, where are you?" Ichigo demanded, walking past the shop part of the building. He opened the door to the guest room. In the middle of the room, someone was sitting down facing the other way. The persons hair was jet black, their clothes a simple kimono. "Where Toshiro?" Ichigo asked, pulling the persons shoulder to face him. "What do you want, Kurosaki?" Toshiro Hitsugaya said coldly, eyes no longer a bright teal but dull. "What happened to you?" Ichigo asked. "It's none of your business. Take Karin home. And don't come back." Toshiro ordered icily. He looked so different without his trade mark white hair. Karin frowned. "Toshiro." She said quietly, seeing his broken expression.

Ichigo punched him. "Get a grip, Toshiro!" Ichigo said angrily. "Theres no point siting her moping around like a child." Toshiro's eye narrowed. "I am no child." He said. Karin swore she felt the temperature drop. But she convinced herself she was used to his icy attitude since he still had no Spiritual Pressure emitting from him. "Well your acting like one! You lost your powers, whoop di doo, get over it! Just start your life over. Go to school, get a job, grow up as a human! There is no point dwelling on the past!" He was shaking Toshiro's shoulders. "Unlike you, I _have_ no life outside the Soul Society. Just leave." Toshiro knocked his hands away, walking to the door. Karin felt useless, to both her friend and her brother. Toshiro started violently coughing, legs stumbling as his mind slowed, head pounding. Toshiro could feel the purple scar creep up to his chest. Even if he decided to live the rest of his days as a human, Toshiro wouldn't make though this. "Get Dad and Yuzu." Ichigo said to his sister, kneeling down to the dying boy.

Karin hated leaving Toshiro in such a state but she had no choice. Ururu bumped into her as she ran out and decided to go find Urahara or Tessai who were probably underground in the training area. Just as Kisuke came in, Toshiro lost consciousness, breathing shakily wearing a pained expression. Kisuke immediately began healing him, if only to take away the pain. He already knew Toshiro was going to die, he might as well limit his suffering.

Toshiro's body tensed, eyes slowly opening. He hated how every few hours he would wake up only to suffer. The normally proud Captain Hitsugaya wanted nothing more to die in his sleep if only to stop the constant pain. He sat up, leaning on his elbows for balance. He was no longer in Urahara's shop. This looked more like a human hospital. "Kurosaki Clinic." He said to himself, recognizing where he was. He noticed an IV in his arm and ripped it out in distaste. "Your not going to get better without help, Cute Boy." Mai said, skipping into the treatment room. "I'm not going to get better." He said coldly, going to stand up. "You know, Karin-Chan seems worried about you. Just what is she to you?" Mai asked fiddling with a golden star attached to a green cloth next to his bed. "I know her brother. Don't touch that." He said. Mai pouted, not putting down the star broach.

"I preferred you with white hair." Mai said suddenly, still carefree. "Sorry to disappoint." He harshly replied, snatching what used to connect to his sword sheath from her. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" He asked, not understanding how Karin could stand her. "Karin-Chan told me to watch over you while she rests." Mai shrugged, now messing around with her hair. "Why would Kurosaki ask for someone to watch over me? That is so childish." Toshiro huffed, sick of the human. "Speak for yourself! While you were sleeping, I heard you scream out for your grandma multiple times. And for someone called Hinamori." Mai said.

His eyes narrowed when she asked who Momo was. "No one. Just go away." He commanded. "Why are you acting like the boss of me? That's not nice of you, Cute Boy." She said childishly. "Don't call me 'boy' I'm not a kid. And I am the boss of you." Toshiro crossed his arms. Mai frowned. "We're both human. Your not the boss of me, we're equal." She said. Toshiro hesitated and swallowed his pride. "You right, we're both human. I apologies. How bout I meet you and Karin at your school in an hour? I wanted to check it out anyway." He said, if only to get her away. She nodded, grinning, and ran off.

Toshiro sighed. He rose his head slightly. "Is someone there?" He called, looking around. No response. He shrugged off the feeling, putting down the broach. In the corner of the room, Rangiku Matsumoto shed a silent tear.

**I don't know why, but that ending just made me really sad T.T**

**Bunny**


End file.
